Wonder Woman (Post-Crisis)
Summary Wonder Woman is an Amazon warrior princess and one of the most powerful superheroes in the DC Universe. The daughter of Hippolyta, she was given power by the Gods to fight against evil in all its forms. Although she was raised entirely by women on the island of Themyscira, she was sent as an ambassador to the Man's World, spreading their idealistic message of strength and love. Wonder Woman fights crime and acts as a positive role model for women everywhere. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B Name: Diana of Themyscira, Diana Prince, Wonder Woman Origin: DC Comics Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Amazon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Flight, Regeneration (Low), Can talk with animals and dinosaurs, Enhanced Senses, Teleportation, Dimensional Travel, Martial Arts, Divine Wisdom, Knowledgeable in magic, Skilled pilot, Weapon Mastery, Limited Mind Control (Her lasso can force opponents to tell the truth), Forcefield, Healing, Lightning Manipulation, Lansinarian Morphing Disk grants her universal Telepathy, Resistance to Illusion Creation, Telepathy, Mind Control, Absorption and Reality Warping, The Bracelets of Submission can block Void Manipulation Attack Potency: Solar System level (Stated to be one of the strongest heroes on the planet, Fought Superman, Could pull Martian Manhunter out of a black hole, Overpowered Hercules and was stated to be stronger than him, Punches Batman to the moon, at that point in time, Batman had gained the powers of a Kryptonian and had just came back from the sun, Has not yet found the upper limit of her strength) Speed: Massively FTL+ (At least fifty-two quintillion times faster than light, Was given the speed of Hermes, Entered the speed force under her own power, Stated that Amazo was as fast as her, at the time, Amazo had the power of the entire Justice League and was faster than Superman, Stated to have one of the best agilities in the JLA, Blocks Heat Vision and lightspeed beams, Faster than thought) Lifting Strength: Stellar (Comparable to Superman) Striking Strength: Class XPJ Durability: Solar System level (Survived hits from Ares, Survived a black hole, Survived blast from a wepon that could destroy ten solar systems, Took hits from Power Girl, Took hits from Doomsday, Took three infinite mass punches in a roll, Could fight Amazo, who was stronger than her and Superman combined), The Bracelets of Submission are Universe level (Could reflect the combined power of the entire Olympus) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Melee, Higher with weapons Standard Equipment: Bracelets of Submission, Lasso of Truth, Her tiara, Sword, May cary the Lansinarian Morphing Disk Intelligence: High (Wonder Woman is an extremelly skilled fighter, Can defeat opponents even after losing her powers, Defeated an opponent that cancels out her powers, Stated to be the greatest warrior on the planet, Batman stated that Wonder Woman is the greatest melee fighter in the entire world, Is trained in martial arts) Weaknesses: Vulnerable to Olympian piercing weapons Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:DC Comics Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Iconic Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Super Heroes Category:Immortals Category:Flight Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Animal Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Magic Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Mind Control Users Category:Lasso Users Category:Sword Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Healing Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Telepathy Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Good Characters